The Untold Stories of Bowie the Pokemon Ranger
by Ryxbantti
Summary: Bowie is a ranger that desperately just wants acceptance of her Ranger leader Spenser, and she sure does get it. This starts a relationship that will take outrageous twists and turns between the two. **Rated M for a smut!**
1. Out of Control Swellows and lips!

I began the shameful walk back to the ranger base that was the end result of an unsuccessful capture; those Swellows are mighty wild Pokemon, their fast flight attacks make captures hard, yet the assistance they gave during other captures was more than helpful. I stopped at the threshold to Ringtown momentarily and pulled the broken styler out of my pocket. Remorse and embarrassment washed over me. I was a successful ranger, I had capture legendary Pokemon like Entei, and Groudon. . . How could I let a Swellow get the best of me? Spenser always insisted I shouldn't beat myself up too much over a failed capture as every ranger experiences it, yet for some reason it still bothered me to return back to him with my broken styler to ask for yet another one. Angered with myself, I shoved the styler back into my pocket. I don't know how much longer I could deny everything, everything I felt; everything he could possibly feel.

My heart did jump each and every time he spoke my name; it soared when he praised my work. But the sad truth of everything was our rankings. Spenser was my Ranger leader, dating him would be inappropriate. Workspace relationships never really work anyways, right?

"Bowie? Are you okay?"

Murph's innocent voice broke through my trance. He stood a few feet away with his trusty Slowpoke by his side.

"Yeah, yeah. . . I am fine."

I shook my head to clear any more of the possible distraction out of my head, if possible.

"Are you sure. . .? You were standing there staring off into the town for a while."

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Other than a broken Styler, I am fine."

"Another one? That is your second styler this week. Bowie. . . Are you sure you are okay? I mean seriously, maybe you need to take a vacation or something?"

"I am fine Murph, I have just been a little distracted by some inner conflict."

"Okay then. Well I have a mission to get to. Spenser actually gave me a real mission for once! I am so excited!"

"I am glad for you! Good luck on your mission!"

I feigned a smile to him.

"Thank you! See you around Bowie!"

"Yeah."

I watched Murph walk into Lyra Forest before I continued on my way back to the Ranger Base.

Spenser wasn't in the main lobby of the Base, so I walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd level hoping that he was in his office. As I rode the elevator up I glanced down at my always cheerful Plusle.

"What a lovely day."

I sighed half to myself. Plusle let out a cheerful 'Plaa-aaah' and just looked at me, swaying back and forth happily. I couldn't help the small grin that it brought to my face; Plusle was such an adorable creature when it was happy. The elevator dinged to alert me of the arrival at my level. The doors swiveled open to an empty hallway with a few doors. I stepped out and took a deep breath, time for a stomach full of butterflies. I walked down the hall to his door that was cracked open slightly, he must've heard me coming down the hallway.

"Come on in Bowie."

How had he known it was me merely by my footsteps? Did he really pay enough attention to me to distinguish my footfalls from another rangers? No, that was crazy thinking. He just paid attention to all of his rangers to keep up with everyone. He would never pay that much attention to me.

I pushed open his door and walked in. An open laptop was before him on the desk, but he was relaxed back in his chair. Once again I pulled the broken styler out of my pocket and laid it on his desk.

"I know, it's bad. I broke another one."

I sighed, looking away so he wouldn't catch my eye contact.

"Bowie, you know what I have told you." He paused, "Please stop beating yourself up over it, it's not a big deal. I still break stylers to this day."

"I know, but it still doesn't make it feel any less shitty. And you probably break stylers on legendary Pokemon, not Swellows."

"Come closer for a minute, I want to tell you a story."

I walked forward and leaned on his desk, my legs were so close to brushing up against his. The heat of a blush took to my cheeks. A knowing smile spread across his lips.

"How about you come sit in my lap?"

I hoped I didn't seem too eager, but I suppose it played out as shock.

"I am sorry, that's inappropriate for me to ask of you." He shook his head,

"No… it's alright. I was just. . . Shocked." I pushed myself to be confident, now probably eager. I moved forward and took a seat on his lap. He now looked shocked, but not in a bad way. He wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me up.

"This actually happened a few weeks ago." Spenser looked up at me, smiling a beautiful smile.

"Oh really?" I smiled back.

"Yes." He took a breathe, "I was on patrol around town, because as you know it makes the citizens feel slightly better to see the leader patrolling every once in a while. Anyways, a woman was having a hard time with her Skitty, so I decided to wrangle it down for her and calm it. And you know how Skitty's are generally easy to catch? Well my styler was low on energy but I felt I could take it, I guess not. It broke my styler right in front of her, and her Skitty ended up getting away." He laughed. "It was definitely embarrassing."

"A Skitty?" I giggled. "I don't think I can say a Skitty has ever gotten the best of me."

"I told you, rangers all have their down moments. It's part of our job. Do you feel better now?"

"I do, I really do."

I looked at him and didn't avoid his eye contact. Our faces were so close, I glanced down at his lips then looked back up hoping he didn't notice. It soon became evident that he did notice. Spenser leaned in slightly and closed the gap that had been in between our lips. They are as soft as I had imagined.


	2. You'll Never Let Me Down

I was more than grateful that I hadn't been standing for this kiss. His lips moved against mine with such passion. If I had been standing, my legs would have gone to jelly and Spenser would be holding me up with the kiss. I moved my body so that I could straddle him and deepen the kiss, and as if on cue his tongue found it's way into my mouth and to my tongue. I let out a low moan as he massaged slow circles on my tongue with his own. My body was tingling with his every touch; the feeling of his fingers on my exposed thighs and his hardening member pressing into my wet center through our clothes. I couldn't help but grind against him, the act only making him more frantic.

The chair squeaked when Spenser took hold of my hips and stood up with me. He walked to the door that had been left cracked open and pushed me against it, shutting it tightly. A hand left my thighs momentarily to click the lock on the door, the kiss not being broken in this process. My legs tightened around his waist pulling him closer to me. I wanted him so bad, I needed him in me. His lips ran down my neck, my body reacting with a mess of shivers. He pulled away and brought his gaze up to my own.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Was he kidding?"Yes! I do please! As long as you want it too."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

He reached down and I heard the zip of his pants being undone. He slipped a finger into the stretchy and very short spandex shorts that were a part of my ranger outfit. I never wore panties with them; even a thong would leave some line to show for. I involuntarily flinched when his finger slipped against my sensitive skin. To quicken things, he pushed the shorts aside, then plunged deep into me. I suppressed the shout of pure joy that wanted to rip itself from my mouth, a loud whimper came out in its place.

My head was swimming while Spenser thrust into me, picking up his pace with each and every thrust. He had a firm grip on the back of my thighs, the idea that I would have hand print bruises the next day didn't bother me at the time, but they would be hard to explain. . . If anyone asked that is. Amazing warmth was pooling in between my legs and the need for release was driving me crazy. I moved my hips against his as we fed off each others pleasure. Before I knew it I was shouting his name with my release; body shaking wildly against his as extreme pleasure washed over me. It wasn't long after before I could feel him jerking within me, his warmth spreading inside me. I relaxed against him, panting with exhaustion. We stayed that way for a few moments, taking the time to gather our wits.

Spenser let me down, grabbing my arm to steady me when I nearly lost balance on my wobbly legs. A quick adjustment of my shorts and a run of my fingers through my hair had me looking almost back to normal. My cheeks burned with a deep red blush that was painted across my face. Spenser took my face between his large hands and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"That was simply amazing."

His breathe brushed against my face.

"It definitely was."

Came my breathy reply. Yet another passionate kiss was shared between us lasting a few seconds.

"Bowie. . . Is it alright if we keep this private between us? It might not be the best if the whole work place knew of this."

"Of course I understand. Besides, sex is a personal thing; it shouldn't be anyone else's business."

"Exactly." He smiled, then walked back to his desk. He pulled out a new styler and handed it to me, "Now, go redeem yourself and do your thing, capture some insanely hard to capture Pokemon."

"Will do! I won't let you down again."

"There is no way you could let me down now… not after today."

The butterflies returned to my stomach at his words.

**Authors Note: In Case you are wondering, Bowie is the name I used for my ranger when playing the Nintendo DS game, and it just kind of stuck. Also; it is definitely inspired by David Bowie, because he is a legend. I do hope you are enjoying this fanfic!**


End file.
